Chaos With a Side of Doom
by DarkTheda
Summary: Invader Zim is stranded on a new planet, and his only hope to return to his mission are 7 Chaos Emeralds. But when he decides to use them to turn the planet into a vending machine for the Tallest, Sonic the Hedgehog comes to save the day. We hope.
1. Where Are We?

Disclaimer: I am not Sega or Sonic team or Jhonen Vasquez or Nickelodeon. I am instead, Jhonen Vasquez, used to be a part of Nickelodeon, now working for Sonic Team, a part of Sega/Has the pants sued off of her/ Aw, those were new pants!

The skies were blue. But not as blue as a certain hedgehog, who was lazily watching clouds roll past. Peace had been restored to his planet once more.

Nothing could go wrong.

Or so the speedy hero thought, as he closed his eyes to dream about, eh, whatever it is hedgehogs dream about. Don't ask about this one.

"Great! How did we end up HERE? This is all YOUR fault, GIR!"

A short, green alien with red eyes fumed about his miserable luck.

"You know that after that meeting with the Tallest that they expect me to go straight back to the base and DESTROY THE HUMANS!"

MEANWHILE

Red and Purple sat in their chairs, noisily eating donuts.

"Hey, Pur," Said Red. "Do you think Zim died on the way back to Earth?"

"NO! He's much too powerful to be desroyed so easily!"

The Tallest stared at eachother, then burst into hysterical laughter.

NOT MEANWHILE

Zim looked over at his Voot Cruiser and sighed. "It'll take FOREVER to fix this mess." He grumbled.

Gir's eyes flashed red. "Sir, my radar has detected a force here known as 'Chaos Emeralds'. We can seize them from the planet's natives to repair the Voot Cruiser."

Zim processed this through his amazing brain.After deciding this was a perfect plan, he agreed. "Gir, I want you to find the location of these 'Chaos Emeralds'. And don't take long!"

Gir saluted. "YES MY MASTER!" He blasted off to find the seven powerful gems.

Gir flew with a determined expression on his face. However, he soon grew bored, and his eyes reverted back to their normal blue color. Wanting to find a friend to play with, Gir landed on a grassy hill. He pulled a rubber piggy from his head, and began to squeeze it. The toy squeaked, and Gir giggled as he continued to play with the piggy. Suddenly, the piggy slipped from his hand. Gir watched as it flew upwards, then plummeted to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, who threw this... thing?"

Gir peeked below his little 'spot' on the hill to find a pink hedgehog holding his rubber piggy in confusion.

"HI!" He said happily, waving to her.

The hedgehog looked up and jumped. "Oh! Who are you? I'm Amy." She squinted. "Hey, you're not one of EGGMAN'S robots, are ya?"

Gir giggled to himself. "Eggman... teehee." That was the silliest name Gir had ever heard.

"Well, are ya?"

Gir shook his head shyly.

"Well, I don't know, but okay. But then, who are you?"

Gir's eyes flashed red. He saluted. "I am Gir! I am part of the S.I.R.. Standard issue Information Retrieval unit."

"Uh, then what does the 'G' stand for?"

Gir's eyes flashed blue again. "I don't know." He said sadly.

"Oh well." Said Amy. "Have you seen a rabbit called Cream? Or her Chao?"

"Noooo." Gir shook his head.

"Well then, let's find them! I was playing hide-n-go-seek with Cream, but I can't find her!"

Gir nodded, and he blast into the air. He scanned the area, and found Cream's hiding place. Grabbing Amy, he sped off towards his new destination.

"Amy, no fair! You had to find me by yourself!" Cream had just been pulled out from a hollow tree. Gir smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Gir here could track people down so fast!" Then a gleam of mischief fired in her eyes. "Hey, maybe we should keep him! He goes pretty fast, and he's really good at tracking people. Maybe he can help me track down Sonic when he's away! And-" Amy smiled, her head popping with ideas. "He can find rings and Chaos Emeralds, and then Sonic will like him, and he'll LOVE me for finding him!" Amy squealed with delight.

Cream sighed and shook her head. Gir smiled happily. "LET'S MAKE COOKIES!"

Alright, I'm feeling tired. I'm going to stop here. Review and tell me if I'm doing this right, since there are no other Zim/Sonic fanfics out there. Yeah, I'm so sleepy... good night, my readers.


	2. I Found A Moose!

Zim crossed his arms and scowled. "Grrrr! This is no use! Gir is taking too long to find the Chaos Emeralds! I need to guard the Voot Cruiser, but it doesn't seem worth it if it's broken like this." Zim shot a nasty glance at his crashed ship. Then he shook his head, as if dissapointed that the Voot wouldn't repair itself, and marched his way to wherever his amazing feet carried him. "Stupid Gir, what can he be doing? This planet looks more... STUPID... than Earth. The natives CAN'T have built CLUBS for him to do his icky DANCING." Zim gritted his teeth, picturing the filthy dirt humans moving around like a crazy Jelly Snorgloosh Beast. Zim stomped angrily, not thinking, when he ran right into a black hedgehog that had been watching the clouds.

"Huh?" He turned around to see Zim pass him, mumbling and grumbling and not even noticing he had run into somebody. "Who are you?" The black hedgehog asked.

Zim stopped, turned to face him, and struck a dramatic pose. "YOU! YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME? I! AM! ZIIIIM! Now tell me your name, pathetic dirt-thing. Or else I'll do amazing things with your ugly head."

"My name's Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow stared at this strange, green man called Zim. He had never seen something or someone that looked like him. Shadow decided he should watch him a bit.

"Eh. I didn't actually care." Zim shrugged. He was about to leave when he thought of something. But would it work? It was worth a try anyway. "I'm sorry about my HORRIBLE behavior, hedge-pig. It is just that, I cannot get my ship to work properly. Do you think you can help me?" ZIm tried to smile sweetly, but instead smiled like a maniac.

Shadow thought to himself, "The only thing that can help him is either Tails, or the Chaos Emeralds. I can help him find Tails, but he certainly can't have the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow nodded slowly. "Sure I can help you, Zim. Just follow me." He turned and began to walk slowly so the short green man could easily follow him.

Zim smiled to himself. "Excellent!" He thought, happily following the foolish, pointy thing.

"Why are we following this guy, Amy? What if he works for Dr. Eggman?" Cream's voice was worried. Cheese squeaked in agreement.

"He sure doesn't seem like it. And if he does, Sonic will rescue us!" Amy's voice, unlike Cream's, was dreamy and far away.

"I guess I forgot about that." Said Cream, still staring at Gir.

Gir didn't notice his friends while they talked. His eyes had just spotted something pretty and shiny. He picked it up. The object appeared to be a pretty, shiny rock. "I FOUND A MOOSE!" He squealed.

"Huh?" Amy approached Gir to see what he was so excited about. "Hey! That's not a moose!" She smiled. "That's a Chaos Emerald! If I give that to Sonic, he'd go super-crazy for me!" Amy started to daydream.

Gir giggled to himself and sped off. "WE STILL NEEDS THEM COOKIES!" He screamed happily.

"Amy, stop thinking about Mr. Sonic and catch Gir! He still thinks he can make cookies!"

So, the two girls and a Chao started chasing after Gir, who was only thinking about baked goods.

Shadow and Zim were walking through the grassy hills. Suddenly, something fast and noisy zoomed by them.

"What the?" Shadow jumped slightly. "Not another one..." He prepared to chase after the stranger, when Amy and Cream came up the hill and almost collasped.

"Hey, Shadow." Amy puffed. "That was our new friend, Gir. He wants to bake cookies with a Chaos Emerald."

Shadow raised a non-existant (I guess) eyebrow. "So that's why they're here." He thought in his head. "They don't want to repair a ship. They came here to steal the Chaos Emeralds."

"Wha!" ZIm was shocked. How dare Gir keep a Chaos Emerald to himself! "I mean, eh, what? What are these Chaos-Bricks you speak of? Zim knows NOTHING about the things you hedge-pigs are talking about!" Zim failed another attempt of smiling sweetly.

"Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful forces in the universe. We're collecting them to give to Sonic the hedgehog so he can turn Super when he has to fight Eggman!" Cream explained.

"Yeah, pretty much what Cream said." Amy sighed and looked over in the direction Gir had sped through. "His speed reminds me of Sonic." She said to herself aloud, thinking about the blue blur.

Zim thought to himself. "Another hedge-pig? But, no matter. I can use their pathetic attempt of collecting the Chaos Emeralds to get them all for myself! And since they're so powerful... perhaps I can also take over their smelly planet, and turn it into a giant vending machine of snacks for the Tallest! Snacks made from hedge-pig meats!" Zim began to laugh evilly at the thought of his new plan.

"WUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim slowly stopped laughing when he noticed all eyes were staring oddly at him. "Hahahaha. Ahahaha. Heh..."

The group continued to stare.

"I apologize, filthy beasts of meat and fur. But I was thinking, since the Shadow moose is helping me to return home, I can return the favor of helping you find these Chaos Emeralds to give to your hedge-pig king."

Amy smiled at thought of more help. "Okay, but Sonic isn't our king. He's my king though, but that's a different story."

Zim nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Now let's move it!"

Shadow shook his head. "Not yet." He said, eyeing Zim suspiciously. "We should find Tails first, and then he can repair the ship while you help Amy and Cream find Chaos Emeralds." At least this way, if he really did have a broken ship, it would be repaired, leaving him without an excuse to leave with the Chaos Emeralds. And if there was no ship... well, he could take care of that. Shadow began to lead Zim to Tails once more, and Amy and Cream continued to hunt down Gir to find more Chaos Emeralds.

That's it for now! I hope you like it so far. Read and review, and tell me how I'm doing with the characters, please. This is my first crossover, and I want to know if I'm doing it right. Next chapter Dib and Gaz are added to the story, and another Chaos Emerald is found. So keep checking back!


End file.
